


Afterlife

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Week 2019 [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Tony watches over the people he left behind.





	Afterlife

Death was the final frontier for Tony. The one last great mystery to mankind. Was there an afterlife? Was there God? The devil? Heaven? Hell? All answers that Tony got answered within his first hour of being there. He apparently asked so many questions that the angels around him wanted nothing to do with him anymore. 

That was fine by Tony. He was happy to watch the people he had left behind. Watch Pepper and Happy marry and grow old, have a bunch of kids and teach each of them to be mini badasses. Just like their parents.

He watches as Peter and Harley go on to become even better engineers than he was. Watches them revolutionize their fields and watches them change the world. He makes a friend during that week as well. D is energetic and adventurous and she even shows him where Yinsen is. Tony watches him with his family in the after life.

He did see them again. That fact alone eases the guilt that has been settled in his heart for fifteen years. Eating him up inside. But now he watches Yinsen twirl his children around and Tony has to wipe tears away from his face and he retreats. Not wanting to remind Yinsen of one of the worst times of his life.

He sees his mother and she is just as he remembers her. Gentle and kind and with a soft smile but a fire that brokered no argument from anyone.

Howard is also exactly as he remembers and yet there's something in his eyes that seems like... pride?

Tony isn't ready to touch that with a ten foot pool.

Ana and Jarvis are there as well and he watches them dance together and they've even managed to adopt a few children who are without families or in need of someone to love them.

Tony is happy for them. Even when he tries to slink away he manages to catch the ever observant eye of Jarvis who alerts Ana who beckons him with a fingure to get his ass over there so she can take a look at him.

As much as he grips about having to do it, the piece of his childhood makes something warm and fluttery in his chest.

Tony is able to relax for the first time in a long time. 

Slowly over the decades he watches as Pepper, Rhodey, Steve, the other Avengers minus Bruce, even Peter, Harley and Happy join him in the afterlife and he feels sad that they died but happy that they all lived such long fulfilling lives.

But, the one person Tony wishes would join him is the one person who can't. He watches we Stephen lives for centuries. Fighting and fighting, the time stone and magic keeping him young and Tony watches him protect the world.

Tony is incredibly proud watching him.

But he is also incredibly lonely without the love of his life.

"He has changed so much," D says when they sit together watching Stephen take down some random creature out of a kid's nightmare.

"You know him?" Tony asks a little surprised.

"Oh that's right I never told you my name. I'm Donna Strange," she says with a smile that reminds him so much of her brother it hurts.

"Tony Stark," he says.

"I know, you made him so happy," she says and Tony can't respond.

He's crying too hard. He's too happy.


End file.
